


The Soulmate Project

by BrendonSmiles



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, M/M, hardly any peterick, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendonSmiles/pseuds/BrendonSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a dangerous growth in population the government formed a plan to make sure overcrowding didn't become a problem. The Soulmate Project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soulmate Project

In the year 2017 the population number hit 10 billion. By 2020 it was at a dangerous 12 billion. Politicians across the world where freaking out, food supplies where at the lowest they've ever seen since rations and over crowding was becoming a big problem. So they needed to do something and they kind of needed to do something fast. So they thought of a solution, a solution that divided opinions across the whole world. The Soulmate Project. As a child you're assigned a life partner or a 'soulmate', regardless of gender. If you're lucky your parents find out just a few weeks after you are born but some have to wait years. If your soulmate happens to be the opposite gender, then you are allowed 2 children and no more. Some say it's cruel and some say it's practical.

The year is 2047 and Patrick Stumph doesn't really have an opinion. He's 15 and knows nothing of love, as being in relationships before your soulmate is very much frowned upon. Patrick knows nothing of his soulmate except for his name, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III,(and come on what type of name is that, is he marrying an english king or some shit?). 

Patrick first found out about the 'Soulmate Project' at age 12 and he was shocked to say the least. He's read books from years ago and watched his fair share amount of old movies and the idea of falling in love was appealing. Only to have that ripped away, leaving him with an old letter with a name, location and date of birth on it. Peter, who was 5 years older than Patrick, only lives an hour away from him. Convenient or what? So really, their parents could of introduced them at an early age and made sure they liked each other at least but no. There are rules and one of those rules is, soulmates can not meet each other until 16 and older. 

Which sucked for Pete. Aged 20 and he still hasn't met his soulmate. Again, all he knows about the kid is his name and age, Patrick Martin Stumph, aged 15. And of course Pete gets stuck with some kid five years younger than him but he guesses it could be worse. One more year, all he has to wait is one more year and they can finally meet. Pete, being the overly romantic person he is, always imagines the day they'll meet. Over the top romantic scenes where they fall into each other's arms and share a first kiss. 

Only one more year and they can meet, let's just hope they don't hate each other.

**Author's Note:**

> A random thought I couldn't get out of my head. I'm keeping it as a one shot for two reasons, 1.I'm not actually confident enough to write anything longer and 2.It's crap.


End file.
